The Final Battle with Mr Cheeks
by CrystalMaiden77
Summary: After Kat is injured and incapacitated, Coop is the only one left who can fight in a final confrontation with Mr. Cheeks. But when he is called into the principal's office with his father, Millie is left at home with Kat defenseless...


It was a nice summer day, and Millie and Coop's father was taking them and Kat to Rollercoaster Land. It was a long car ride, but eventually, they reached their destination. Millie sweet-talked her father into letting her ride the rollercoaster with him three times, while Coop became determined to wait in line for the Lightning Rollercoaster of Death, to prove he wasn't scared to Lorne and Harley. Unfortunately for him, the line was incredibly long, and his dad had insisted on letting Millie wait in line with Coop so that she could ride on the rollercoaster with him. Meanwhile, Kat had escaped Millie's arms to explore the theme park.

Eventually, Kat found Coop and Millie again, standing in line for a rollercoaster, and was frightened at what he saw. High above them both was a tower with a steel platform used as a cargo elevator attached to it by a cable. This platform was used by construction workers working on a new rollercoaster nearby. But what no one had noticed was that the cable was dangerously rusted. The platform was hanging by a loose cable precariously hanging above Millie and Coop. Kat was horrified to see that the cable was getting ready to snap.

He was filled with horror and fear as he saw the cable snap. Before he knew it, the steel platform was falling, getting ready to crush both Coop and Millie with its impact. Kat only wanted to save Millie, but Coop was standing so close to her that it would be impossible to save her without saving him. If only he wasn't in the way, he could save Millie and let Coop get crushed, but not everything went his way. So to save Millie, he had to save Coop as well. In a burst of adrenaline, Kat ran towards them and pushed them out of the way as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, as soon as he had pushed them to safety, the steel platform crashed on his head as he jumped out of the way from it. Even though he completely avoided being crushed, the impact on his head was excruciatingly painful. Kat went limp and closed his eyes. While he wasn't unconscious, he was in too much pain to move. He was dizzy, disoriented, and terrified.

Coop and Millie stood up in confusion, wondering who had saved their lives. Turning around, Coop was shocked to see that Kat was the one who had saved him, and that he was lying on the ground unconscious in front of a steel platform with a bruise on his head. Worried, Coop walked up to Kat, kneeled down beside him and asked, " Are you alright, Kat?! "

After waiting for a few seconds to get a reaction, Coop started to get scared. He shook him a little and called his name again, this time a little louder. No response. Millie stared at the scene. It appeared that she was staring blankly, but deep down, she was terrified. Coop picked up and grabbed Kat's right hand and said, " Come on, Kat, you're scaring Millie! If you can hear me, squeeze my hand! "

He didn't feel anything. Terrified, Coop thought, " _No, no, no, this can't be! He can't be dead!_ " Desperate to wake him up, he whispered, " Kat, wake up! Come on, you've been through worse than this! You can't give up now! Just open your eyes or move so we know you're okay! Please! "

Again, he didn't feel anything. Coop wanted to deny it, but the situation looked bleak. Kat could have actually died. He tried to hold back tears as he stared at Kat. He heard a man near him say in confusion, " It doesn't look too bad, aside from a nasty bruise. He probably has a skull contusion at worst. That's one lucky cat! A steel platform fell on his head and all he got was a bruise! "

After hearing this, Kat suddenly started squeezing his hand, causing Coop to let go and back away as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, and all he could see clearly was Millie, who was ecstatic that he was alive and kissed him on the forehead in relief. " Mr. Kat! You're _OKAY!..._ That was a _close call!_ You saved our _lives!_ Thank you _SO_ much! Don't worry. I'll help you up and carry you to the car. I'm getting you home as soon as possible so I can bandage your head. "

Millie lifted him over her shoulder and carried him to the car as the surrounding crowd of people moved for her. Kat had an unbearable headache, and felt disoriented, unsteady and drowsy, but was otherwise just fine. As Millie put him in his car seat and put the seatbelts on him, he tried to ignore his pounding headache. Coop sat beside him and said with a smile, " Thanks for saving us... You'll be okay, right? " as his dad looked at him in concern. Kat nodded, appreciating being cared about. Knowing he would be okay, Millie said, " You can take a nap during the drive home, Mr. Kat. You deserve it. " Kat closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to ignore his headache as Millie's father drove home.

Coop couldn't help but be worried, but not just about Kat. " _This isn't good! Mr. Cheeks had challenged me and him to a fight today! But with Kat like this, how will I face Mr. Cheeks on my own?! I'm doomed!_ "

After an hour, the family returned home. Millie was incredibly worried about Kat, far more worried than she led on. Kat had been asleep for the entire drive home. He didn't hiss at or try to scratch Coop even once, and she had to carry him to his bed.

When Coop's father pulled him into the car to go with him to a meeting with the principal, Coop was terrified. He was worried about Millie, who was going to be left alone in the house with Mr. Cheeks, and he was worried about Kat, who was unable to defend himself. But no matter what he said, he couldn't convince his father to let him stay home. Millie and Kat were doomed.

After a few minutes, Mr. Cheeks used his technology to blast a hole in the kitchen ceiling and fly inside with a jetpack. He cackled, " Bring it on, _Kat!_ " After a silence, he was dumbfounded that he wasn't there. " Drat! They were never going to fight me at all... Cowards... Oh, very well. If they aren't going to start the fight, I'm going to finish them off, _by ambush!_ " Looking at his extra laser, he simply shrugged, said, " Don't need _this_ , " tossed it over his shoulder and headed for Millie's room. Mr. Cheeks barged in on the sleeping Kat, pointing his laser at him, and shouted, " Ah-ha! Prepare to be _destroyed_ , Kat! "

" Not so fast, " a voice said in anger. Mr. Cheeks turned around, only to drop his laser in shocked disbelief. It was Millie.

It was Millie who had said that, and she wasn't unarmed. She was pointing Kat's laser at him, ready to shoot with a determined look in her eyes. Shocked that Millie had seen everything and there was no lie he could tell, Mr. Cheeks said in amazement, " Millie... My grade-school enemy... " Millie glanced over at Kat, who was asleep, and looked back at Mr. Cheeks looking angry and determined.

" You saw me come in, didn't you?... So... it looks like I'm not having the fight with _them_ at all... No matter. I have no problem with killing _you._ You won't even pose a threat to me! I bet you don't even know how to _use_ that thing! " Glaring at him, Millie said, " Oh, really? " and shot a laser at him, making him drop his weapon. The moment he dodged it with a yelp, Millie proceeded to shoot even more lasers at him as he ran out of the room. 

Mr. Cheeks became even more terrified when he saw that Millie was now shooting two lasers at him at once while he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Millie was scared, but she knew that she had to be courageous, because Kat certainly couldn't fight the battle for her. Right now, it was kill or be killed. She chased him into the kitchen as Mr. Cheeks dodged the lasers as much as he could. He tried to hide behind the fridge, only to be trapped by a mousetrap once again. He looked up at Millie and gasped. " Drat! Caught unarmed! "

Millie, pointing two disintegrators at him, laughed in triumph. " YES! If I had known you wanted to destroy me when I first met you, I would've gotten rid of you when I had the chance! _Goodbye,_ Mr. Cheeks, and _good riddance!_ " Scared, Mr. Cheeks closed his eyes tightly in preparation, until he thought of something that he didn't quite understand, and got an idea.

" Wait a minute! " he said quickly. Millie looked confused, but still gripped her weapons tightly. He asked, " Aren't you _scared?_ " Millie didn't want to show she was intimidated. Annoyed, she asked him, " What do you mean? "

He exclaimed, " Well, I'm an _alien!_ Doesn't that _freak_ _you out?!_ " Millie deadpanned, " No. " Stroking his chin, Mr. Cheeks said, " Interesting... If I didn't know better, I would think that you were _used_ to this... It _would_ explain why you knew where to get that _other_ _disintegrator_... Are you actually _aware_ of what's been going on in this house? " Looking at the laser that was much bigger than the one in her left hand, Millie became nervous, with a terrified look in her eyes. Trying to scare her, Mr. Cheeks asked, " _Are_ you, little girl? "

Taking advantage of Millie being distracted by the fear that he would tell Coop and Kat that she was never oblivious at all, Mr. Cheeks jumped towards her with a flip, stealing his own laser out of her hands. She yelped, and backed away towards the sink. " Ah-ha! Now we can fight fair! Farewell, Millie! "

Millie was terrified. Just one weapon wouldn't protect her. She worried, almost regretting getting involved in the first place, until she looked over at the shiny plates in the sink. She was amazed by how many reflections of her were in the plates. " _It's as if the plates are a mirror..._ " she thought in astonishment. " _Wait, that's it!_ "

In a burst of adrenaline, she used a shiny plate as a shield, reflecting the laser shot at her back at Mr. Cheeks, while shooting Kat's disintegrator at him at the same time. Mr. Cheeks gasped, and before he got the chance to dodge the lasers, both of them hit him, and he activated his jetpack, blasting into the sky with charred skin. Angry, he called, " I'll get you next time, Millie! " as he used the jetpack to fly away in a retreat.

Relieved, Millie smiled and sighed in relief, only to turn around and gasp at the way the house looked after her battle with Mr. Cheeks. There were burn marks all over the floor from the kitchen to her room, and a hole in the kitchen ceiling. Not wanting to get in trouble and get caught, Millie panicked.

She calmed herself down and sighed unhappily. She said, " Okay... calm down, Millie... All I have to do is clean up the burn marks and fix the hole, and nobody will be the wiser!... I guess I should fix the hole in the ceiling, first. " She got out the cleaning solvent and utensils. " On _second_ _thought_ , I'd _better_ put that _laser_ back where I _found_ it. "

She quickly brought the laser to her room and put it back in her closet. Looking over at Kat, who was fast asleep, she hoped deep in her heart that he hadn't heard anything. She smiled and whispered, " Mr. Kat? You're resting well, right? Nothing loud in the house is disturbing you? " Kat didn't even stir. He just continued sleeping peacefully. She sighed in relief, and returned to the kitchen to return it to normal, removing any evidence of her battle.

After an hour, she finally succeeded in fixing the ceiling and washing away every single burn mark in the kitchen. It gave her a sense of accomplishment, and she couldn't help but smile. To her surprise, her father and brother gasped at seeing her scrubbing the kitchen floor clean when they got home, seeing her just after she had gotten rid of the last burn mark. The kitchen floor was so clean that it was practically shiny.

Thinking fast, Millie stood up, sweetly smiled trying to make herself look like an innocent little girl, and said, " Hello, Daddy! I just wanted to surprise you when you got home by cleaning the _entire house_ like the _sweet_ _little_ _angel_ _I am!_ " Her father, who before was angry at Coop and preparing to punish him, quickly smiled and ran over to hug her. " Oh, Millie, I'm so proud of you! Thanks, pumpkin! " She said with a knowing smile, " Any time, Daddy!... _Any_ time. "

Her father stopped hugging her after a few seconds and said in confusion, " Now, what was I going to do again?... " He shrugged, and said, " Oh, well. Thanks for the help! " He walked out of the kitchen believing her, but Coop just stared at her with his arms crossed.

Suspicious, Coop asked, " _Okay_ , Millie, what's the _real_ reason you cleaned up the house? " Thinking fast, Millie lied with a smile, " Okay, Coop, I'll tell you the truth... I knew Daddy was going to punish you when you got home, so I distracted him with a cleaned kitchen to get you off the hook!... I just wanted to _show my big brother how much I appreciate him!_ " She smiled innocently, and gave him a hug for good measure.

Normally, it would be obvious to Coop that Millie was lying, but he had spent so long wanting Millie to say she appreciated him - in fact, _anyone_ to say that to him - that he smiled, and let himself believe her.

" Thanks, Millie, " he said with a smile, and walked upstairs to his room. He wondered at first why Millie hadn't been hurt by Mr. Cheeks, only to shrug it off and assume that Mr. Cheeks had come to the wrong house, assumed no one was home and left. And Millie couldn't have been more grateful that no one got suspicious. As usual, her incredible lying skills prevented everyone from figuring out what was going on. She just hoped that Mr. Cheeks would never fight her alone again. Knowing how dangerous it was being a hero, she would rather have a relatively normal life than a life where fights to the death were commonplace. She had never felt so thankful that Coop did all the work in her entire life.


End file.
